Mello's Misfotune
by stripedgoggles44
Summary: AH! its mello's birthday soon and Matt is paniking about what to get him. Will Mello get what he wants? And will he eventually admit his love to Matt? BETTER THEN SUMMARY! RATED T, but may be changed later :
1. Chapter 1

Mello's misfortune.

A MXM story, with a slight twist.  
No flames please... Oh hell with it. If you need to flame please feel free to do so :)

Mello: Ha you're as sappy as matt. *Laughs insanely*  
Matt: *Glares* you weren't saying that last night mello. OH MATT!! *Winks at mello.*  
Mello: *Rolls eyes.*

DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE!!! If i did Matt and Mello would be lovers!!! And wouldn't die *Sobs*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Mello's birthday this week, and matt decided that he wanted to give the blonde something really special; something he would remember.

"MATT!"  
Matt groaned. That was either a chocolate shout, a Near just beat him again shout or a simply pissed off shout.  
The redhead rolled his eyes, and stuck his head out of the room. He was in the bedroom, playing devil may cry, at the time, and hated to pause the game just as he was kicking sin scissor's ass.  
Poking his head round the door frame, he raised his eyebrows in a questionable fashion and saw mello simply hold up a chocolate wrapper.  
The gamer leant his head back, and then gave the mafia boss his best puppy dog eyes, that the blonde could never resist.

Mello looked up at his best friend, his heart melting, as Matt pulled on his puppy dog eyes, his goggles around his neck Mello could see Matt's beautiful emerald eyes.  
He wasn't in love with matt. No really he wasn't. But there wasn't something about his best friend that made his heart beat faster, his brain go slower and other parts of his body more exited.

"Fine."  
He stalked out the door, and slammed it on his way out.

Matt smirked to himself, and thanked Linda for ever showing him that.  
Time for inspiration.  
Matt immediately ran for Mello's room and flung open his wardrobe doors.  
A couple of leather outfits, and guns in a separate draw.  
Then a multicoloured bag at the bottom. Curious Matt opened the bag. He couldn't believe what he saw.  
Tarot cards.  
He laughed to himself. So that was how Mello, saw what Near would do next or that matt was lying.  
Personally Matt didn't believe they worked, but new Mello would seriously consider shooting him if he ever found out Matt knew about the cards.

Smiling he put them back.  
Finally he knew what to get Mello for his birthday.  
He found the directory in the kitchen, somehow lodged between some plates and bowls.

He had just got on the phone when the door slammed shut and mello threw something at the back of his head.  
A packet of cigarettes fell to the floor and Matt smiled. "Thanks Mel"

Godamn it that nickname melted him.  
BUT  
He was not in love with his best friend.  
He refused to be but Mello got up anyway and whispered " No problem Matty"

Matt shuddered.

"What are you doing anyway?"  
Mello asked. He was curious. Hell maybe Matt was cancelling work, for some... Extra curriculum activities.  
Mello shook off the thought and waited for Matt to respond.

"Shh. ordering your birthday present."  
He winked at Mello then took his phone into the room, using hushed tones.  
Mello sighed inwardly, Why could matt be his bir-.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP MELLO!"  
Matt peered around the door frame yet again and laughed at Mello, only for that wonderful sound to be replaced by Matt slamming the door.

Finally Matt came out and gulped.  
Mello was on the couch.  
In his boxers.  
Matt loved him but he refused to be used by Mello.

"'Sup Mells?"  
"It's a bit hot in here." He refused to smile. So he stayed monotone and kept his face bored.

Matt smiled.  
The fortune teller would be here tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N Will update when i can people.  
I know I suck at writing this stuff, but I love Matt sooooo much I wanted to dedicate this to him :)

Mello: *Still glaring at matt.  
Matt: *Still laughing insanely.  
Love you guys :)  
Stripes xxX


	2. Mello's Misfortune 2

OKAIS!  
Next chapter.  
A MXM story, with a slight twist.  
No flames please... Oh hell with it. If you need to flame please feel free to do so :)

Matt: So _Now _who is the soppy one? *Rolls eyes*  
Mello: *Laughs* Still you."  
Matt: "Pfft. Guess you'll be sleeping in your own room tonight then Mello."  
Mello: *Glares* *whispers* Sorry.  
Matt: Grins weirdly.  
Me: *Backs off slowly. Before running back to glomp Matt, then runs away :) *  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock at the door.  
Mello groaned and looked at the alarm clock.  
08.59. _Shit.  
_Mello sat up and looked around the room which was lit brightly by the sunlight cascading through the window.  
Mello shouted (Matt: More like growled ;) ) at the door.  
Matt swung his head around the door frame, and started singing happy birthday.  
It would have brought a tear to mello's eye, if Matt wasn't in a towel that was wrapped around his waist, and soon enough Mello was blushing and the half nude boy, now kneeling on his bed.  
Mello thanked his lucky stars that he had Matt. Matt was his best friend though, nothing more, and for a moment that saddened Mello, before he snapped out of it, as black parcel was produced from behind matt's back.

Mello found a coupon tied with a ribbon inside the box.  
"Matt. What the hell is this?"  
Matt smiled. "You'll see in about half an hour."  
He winked and walked away as mello's heart skipped a beat. What the hell was this coupon for anyway?  
He got out of bed and slid on his leather vest and pants.  
"God help me" He whispered under his breath as he took a step into the living room.  
Matt was still only in a towel, but he was cooking and whistling at the same time.  
Who said guys couldn't multitask?  
Looking hot, cooking and whistling at the time.  
Matt looked up, and saw Mello's silent 'O' of a mouth and blushed as he set down a plate at the table.  
"Grubs up Mello."  
Mello was on his way to the table when he was grabbed from behind and pulled into a bear hug.  
He rolled his eyes as he felt matt whisper happy birthday, yet again, in his ear, sending sparks of electricity up and down Mello's spine.  
Far too soon Matt pulled away and grinned at Mello.  
Mello sighed silently and sat at the breakfast table, eating his chocolate covered pancakes and muffins so fast it was like he was breathing.  
After about 10 minutes there was a knock at the main door.  
Mello looked questioningly at matt who nodded and told him to answer it.  
Mello drew his gun from the front of his pants and opened the front door to their apartment cautiously.  
A woman was standing there in jeans and a vest top. She had a pack of tarot cards in her hand and a book in the other.  
"Mello. Nice to meet you."  
Great. It was girl for Matt.  
"MATT! Your girlfriend is here to see you."  
He was heartbroken and surprisingly jealous, but why, he couldn't figure out. After all he wasn't in love with his best friend.

Matt chuckled and said a polite 'Hello' to the woman at the door, and motioned her inside.  
"Mello" He said cautiously "This is your birthday present."  
"YOU GOT ME A STRIPPER!?"  
The woman, now sitting at the table was looking properly pissed off.

"She's a fortune teller Mells."  
Mello immediately melted at the nickname, but he still didn't understand why his best friend was having an incredible impact over him the last couple of weeks.

Mello had to admit he was excited about the idea of a fortune teller. And was about to ask Matt where he had got the idea, when he thought to the tarot cards he had brought the week before.  
"Matt... Have you been in my room?"  
Matt winced and nodded, expecting the worst, but accepting it.  
Mello nodded and shrugged.  
"Let's get jiggy with it then."  
Matt smiled and took a seat next to Mello who was now sat opposite the fortune teller whose name was Misty.  
She took out her tarot cards and separated them into three piles.  
Matt and Mello watched silently and intently.

She looked at Mello and asked him to pick a pile.  
Naturally he picked the middle one. She nodded and shuffled the other two piles together, and flipped over the top card on the middle pile.  
It was 'The Sun'  
She looked happy, and all of a sudden turned to Mello who jumped.  
Matt rested a reassuring hand on Mello's shoulder that immediately calmed.  
"This card means that you will find peace soon and have a happy reunion with someone unexpected."  
And with that she got up and left.  
But it didn't matter Mello knew she would be back tomorrow, as Matt wouldn't pay for just that.

"Okay Let-"  
Mello was cut off by the knock at the door, and once again he answered it. Probably the stupid gypsy, interrupting so that she could get Matt's number. This happened a lot. At restaurants, at bars, even walking down the street but never accepted or delegated his number.  
Maybe he already had someone? Mello was all of a sudden tense and angry as the door swung open revealing a very cheerful and not alone L.  
"L!!!"  
Mello just about jumped on him, but then stopped himself as he saw someone was chained to his favourite person (Except for Matt of course).  
"Who the hell is he? Your boyfriend?"  
"Mello. This is Light-Kun. My suspect? And recently my lover."  
Matt had joined Mello at the door and automatically after the last word both of their eyes bugged and were very startled.  
Mello broke the silence.  
"Well I guess you better come in then."

Conversation flowed and as Matt got up to get more drinks and food, Light unchained himself from light and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I understand mello will kill you if you try to leave Light-chan. Please refrain from doing so."  
Light nodded and looked at Mello with a cautious smile.  
L followed Matt to the kitchen that was fortunately not adjoined to the living room.  
"So have you told him?"  
"Told who what?"  
"Matt. Your third, not three hundredth."  
Matt rolled his eyes. L was talking about him telling Mello that he loved him.  
"No. He wouldn't understand L, and I don't want to lose him, so please keep your voice down."  
"Very well Matt, but you're going to have to do it sometime."  
Matt nodded and waved off the suspicious L.  
Matt nearly dropped the drinks and food as he walked back into the living room.  
Light was playing on HIS GAME!  
"What the frigging hell are you doing?" He managed to spit out before setting the tray, not carefully on the table.  
"Want to play?" Light asked.  
Matt knew he was L's and so sat down next to light and tried his best not to kick Lights ass too bad.

As it reached 11.00 the detective and the suspect walked out the door, and Matt turned around to a happy Mello.  
"Your fortune teller was right Matty."  
Matt smiled and sleepily and simply said 'Bed.'  
Mello laughed and turned Matt's console off, and followed matt round the corner.

They hugged before retreating to their rooms, where a very distracted Mello, tried to gain some sleep. For once he was excited about what tomorrow would bring between himself and Matt, and what the fortune teller would say next.

Not for the first time since matt had found him Mello fell asleep with a smile on his face, and a picture of matt in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
WHAT WILL THE FORTUNE TELLER PREDICT NEXT? AND WHAT ARE THESE FEELINGS FOR MATT MELLO IS FEELING?  
WILL HE ACT ON THEM? WILL MATT ACT ON THEM?  
READ MORE TO FIND OUT!! *Laughs insanely*

DONT FORGET THE BUTTON: D  
THE REVIEW BUTTON!!! DO IT NOW!! :)

Matt: "Could this story get any soppier?"  
Mello:"I'm just glad that crazy teenager who glomped you earlier isn't here" *Glares*  
Matt: "Just 'Coz I have a fangirl and you don't!" *sticks out tongue childishly*  
Mello:"Put that tongue back in your mouth or I might have to bite it off."  
Matt: *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively* "Oh really?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mello Misfortune.  
Chapter 3.  
A MXM story, with a slight twist.  
No flames please... Oh hell with it. If you need to flame please feel free to do so :)

Matt: *Points* OMG!! There's my crazy fangirl!!  
Stripes (Me): OMG!! Its Matt *Blushes*  
Mello *Coughs and distracts Matt with taking his leather vest off*  
Matt: *Drools* M-M-Mello?"  
Mello: *Glares at stripes* Ha-ha. He's mine bitch.  
Stripes: Hey I'm the one writing the story. I like you, but i can kill you horribly and make me Matt's lover. *Glares and sticks out tongue.*  
Mello: *rolls eyes.* Fine.

STRIPES WINS :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt touched his face and moved his hand down to mello's very uncovered stomach.  
"MATT NOW!"

Mello awoke to a hand on his forehead.  
"Mel? Are you okay? You were shouting for me."  
Mello blushed and avoided his best friend's smug smile and looked at the clock.  
It was almost nine o'clock and the gypsy would be here soon.  
"Matt. Get. Off. Me."  
Mello was in a compromising situation at the moment. The red head gamer was literally sat on his lap.  
"I'm sorry Mello. Does it bother you? Do you want me to get off NOW!?"  
Mello noted the quote from his dream and shoved the now giggling goggle clad boy away from him and said one thing that he was desperate for.  
"Shower"  
Matt rolled his eyes, obviously oblivious to the situation Mello was now in.

Matt just got up and went into the living room to open the door for the fortune teller.  
Mello on the other hand was too busy jerking off in the shower, and at last he thought of Matt, dominating and was released of all pressure.

Matt came running into the bathroom.  
"Mello what is it?"  
Mello still dazed hadn't realised he had screamed Matt.  
"Mello?"  
"Umm What?"  
"You just about screa- oh."  
"Ugh, Matt this isn't what it loo- Sounds like."  
Matt just said whatever and walked into the living room, blushing giggling like a school girl.  
Was Mello really getting off with Matt in mind? Matt could only dream and a few minutes later a very confused and blushed Mello walked in and took a seat next to Matt, keeping his eyes on the fortune teller, who had a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"Thank you for the coffee Matt. It was very nice of you. Anything you need?"  
She asked coyly and to be perfectly honest Matt was disgusted.  
"Umm not thanks. I'm not... _That way."  
_"Cant blame a girl for trying though." She winked and paled as she saw the murderous expression on mello's face which clearly said 'back off bitch'.  
And mello didn't even know he was doing it.  
He was hurt, but most of all shocked that he didn't know his best friend was gay. After all the years he had never known.  
But he didn't look at Matt. He was 99% sure Matt was looking at him expectantly.  
"On with it."  
Matt stated, desperate to get the blasted woman out of the house, so he could explain to Mello.  
She did what she did last time, split the cards into three piles but this time Mello picked the pile closest to Matt's brushing his fingertips as he did so, causing Matt to pull his hand away and clearing his throat clearly embarrassed, which was Mello's intention.

Matt's blush spread right down his neck and disappeared below his shirt, which at the moment was offending Mello.  
Matt raised an eyebrow as Mello glared at his shirt.

"Mel? What's up?"  
"Your shirt."  
Matt, now confused shook his head and motioned for the gypsy to continue.  
She flipped the top card and it showed the three of swords.  
"Someone around you is holding back, and you are denying anything you consider meaningful. Goodbye."  
However this time she slammed the door, leaving a very flushed Mello, and a rather hysterical Matt.  
"Umm I-"  
"Matt. She's just a fortune teller. I mean, the only person I know is the only person that doesn't hold back around me. And that's you."  
"Make me feel worse why don't you?" but it was only a whisper, and he didn't think Mello had heard it.  
Mello jerked his head around.  
"WHAT!?"  
Matt was surprised but shook his head.  
"I said, make me feel for bad for surprising you, and holding you back your present."  
Mello's shoulders hunched over. He REFUSED to cry. He was MELLO. Godamn it.  
He felt the tears run down his cheeks, as he mumbled 'bed'.  
He pretended to push his bangs out of his face, as he wiped away the tears from his clear blue eyes.  
Matt simply followed him. Why was he crying?  
He hugged Mello then, right before they reached the bedrooms. They stayed huddled until Matt got uncomfortable.  
His mother had held him like this just before she died. And she whispered she was sorry.  
Matt pushed Mello away. He had told Mello this a thousand times and now he was angry Mello hadn't pulled away.  
"Night."  
Mello stood outside his door for a couple of minutes, before realising what he had done.  
"Matt' he called' Matt I'm sorry." He broke down into tears, and he didn't know why.  
Matt opened to the door to a crumpled Mello.

He took Mello into his arms and hugged him. "You're my only friend Mello"  
Mello had fallen to sleep.  
Matt laid him on the bed, and whispered, "But I wish you were more."  
He kissed Mello on the forehead, and stroked his scarred cheek. He had rescued Mello, after the bomb, couldn't Mello rescue him now?

He shut the door quietly as Mello opened his eyes.  
"But I wish you were more". Mello whispered and place 2 fingers where Matt had kissed him.  
"Me to Matty."  
"Me too."

Mello: Pfft. Come on. If i was writing this story we would have been making out by now. None of this soppy crap."  
Matt: You have no imagination Mello. You're not romantic. I think you did good Stripes.  
Stripes: *Glows*  
Mello: *Walks off.*  
Matt: See ya stripes. *Follows Mello.*


End file.
